


What's Done is Done

by silentid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Incest, M/M, Past Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Stancest Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentid/pseuds/silentid
Summary: Stan and Ford have a similar approach to dealing with the past.





	1. But We Can Still Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is for Stancest Week 2017 Day 5: Stan Appreciation and Chapter 2 will be published tomorrow for Day 6: Ford Appreciation.

“Well, well,” a man’s voice called out, filling the Shack’s basement. The sound of footsteps could be heard pacing towards the bound man in the basement’s center. 

Stan’s head snapped up at the words. He couldn’t see very far without his glasses but that didn’t stop him from peering into the corners of the room. His head slowly moving as he tracked the footsteps. 

A figure stepped out of the shadows and swept towards him. Stan could have laughed at the way the other man’s long brown coat swished about his ankles or how he carried himself with self-importance, but since he couldn’t remember how he had gotten into this predicament he thought better of it. 

And what a predicament it was. It had been a regular day at the Shack or at least that’s what he could recall before blacking out and waking up in the basement, where he had found himself bound and naked, kneeling on the hard floor. The only kindness he had been offered was a cushion to kneel on, he was grateful for the protection it offered his old knees.

The man slowly circled Stan looking over his body in disdain. Stan simply watched him, hoping to gather any information on how he had come to be here. 

He had already tested the bonds – tight rope secured his wrists in front of him and were attached to a spreader bar at his knees – but they were too well done to escape. Worse than the bonds though was the gag in his mouth. It was a kind he was unfamiliar with. It was a metal ring wedged between his teeth to hold his jaw open, but it also had four metal spokes that curled over his lips and kept him from spitting the gag out. 

“I’d heard you were a good little whore but I didn’t expect you to be so excited already,” the man said as he stopped in front of Stan. He stared at Stan’s cock, which had slowly been growing erect since the man had first spoken. The man snorted dismissively and reached out with his boot.

Stan barely held back a moan when the boot brushed against his cock. He knew he should be more embarrassed but he couldn’t help his reaction to situation. Helplessness and humiliation did things for him that he would never admit, especially not to this random guy.

Since Stan couldn’t say anything with the gag on he opted for glaring up at the man.

The man laughed at this, it was a large booming sound in the echoy basement. “Who would have guessed the whore had a backbone?” He tangled his hand in Stan’s gray hair before yanking his head back. “That’ll just make this more fun. I mean look how much you’re already drooling to get started.”

The reminder of how desperate he looked – his cock hard and the gag preventing him from stopping the drool running down his chin – sent a wave of humiliation through Stan. His cock throbbed in response. 

The man seemed intent on rubbing the point in. He removed his hand from Stan’s hair and traced the drool running down Stan’s chin. The sight of the man’s hand sparked something in Stan. Six fingers were uncommon but not so rare that this man having them was impossible, but even the smallest reminder of his brother, particularly in this situation, had his stomach flipping. 

Stan couldn’t do much without risking falling over, but he did turn his head away from the man's hand, which only seemed to amuse him. 

“Fiery, I like it,” the man said. He hooked a thumb in Stan’s lip, pulling it back even further to inspect all of his mouth. “Hmm your pimp said you had quite the talent with this, let’s see if it was worth the price.”

Stan reeled at the information. His mind scrambled to put the pieces together. He hadn’t had a pimp in years. Not since Rico. Who he had owed a lot of money and had skipped town on to come to Gravity Falls. Was that what this was about? Had his past finally caught up to him? The whole thing did seem right up Rico’s alley.

The man stepped towards him and began unbuckling his pants. Stan barely noticed as he drifted between past and present, too caught up in his many questions to really track what was going on.

He had always known that if Rico ever found him the gangster would extract his debt from his flesh. But Stan had always assumed that it would involve knives and bats not whoring him out to some random John, especially not when he was pushing sixty. Stan hadn’t thought his old, hairy body was worth much anymore but you never knew what kind of things people would pay for. Stan wasn’t going to judge. He had filled his belly and gas tank plenty of times during his days as a drifter because of people’s freaky fantasies. 

A sharp crack and a blooming pain on the right side of his face brought Stan quickly back to the present. 

“No, drifting off now,” the man said while languidly stroking his cock. “I want you right here with me for all of this.”

Stan tried his hardest to quash the warmth the man’s words brought to his chest. He knows he shouldn’t care what this man said but there was something comforting about the words all the same. 

Stan grunted past the gag, trying his hardest to make some noise resembling ‘Fuck You’ and not give away the thoughts in his head. 

The man grinned at him and stepped closer. “I know you’re eager, sweetheart, so am I.”

Stan jerked his head out of the way, not caring if the movements caused him to fall.

The hand the man wasn’t using to guide his cock latched onto the back of Stan’s head stilling his thrashing. 

Stan knew the gag would prevent it but he couldn’t help biting down as the man’s cock brushed his lips. His teeth ached with the force, but it did little to distract him from the weight of the man’s cock on his tongue. Stan gagged when the man forced himself down his throat. Tears pricked at his eyes as his throat convulsed around the intruding erection. 

“Fuck,” the man breathed, his hand tightening painfully in Stan’s hair. “You feel so good, baby. Like you were made for this. If I had it my way, I’d have you choking on cock every day.”

The man pulled out so that the tip of his cock just rested on the gag’s ring. Stan made a snap decision as he desperately gulped in air. He needed to make this as quick as possible if he wanted any chance of getting out of here. And if there was one thing he knew got a John’s rocks off faster than anything it was an eager whore. 

When the man pushed his cock back into Stan’s mouth Stan relaxed his throat as much as he could. Now that it wasn’t a surprise his gag reflex barely kicked in. As the cock pushed deeper down his throat Stan moaned, letting his throat vibrate around it. 

The man’s hips stuttered at this and he cursed furiously before pulling back out and thrusting in again. He quickly found a rhythm and Stan did his best to go along with it, moaning to encourage the man on. 

When the man’s thrusts started to get sloppy and Stan could feel the cock in his mouth twitching he swallowed around it. 

“Fuck,” the man swore loudly. 

He pulled his cock completely out of Stan’s mouth and stroked it inches from Stan’s face. Stan could only stare up at the man, drool running down his chin while he sucked in lungfuls of air. A grunt from the man was Stan’s only warning before he came on Stan's face. Stan managed to squeeze his eyes shut in time but the gag prevented him from closing his mouth. Cum splattered across his face leaving a sticky warmth. 

The man seemed pleased about this. He ran his thumb through some of it on Stan’s cheek and smeared if over Stan’s lip. Stan simply glared at the man and tried his hardest to ignore the cum he could see dripping from his hair. 

“You look good like this,” the man said as his thumb dipped into Stan’s mouth. He rubbed his cum onto Stan’s tongue forcing him to taste it. Stan balked at the salty taste and pressure on his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to bite down on the man’s thumb but he was again met by the unyielding metal of the ring. 

At least it was over. Stan’s mind started to drift to an escape plan as the man stepped away from him and cleaned himself up. 

“You really are as good as people say,” the man said. Stan tuned out his words in favor of coming up with a way out of his bonds. “I can’t believe I paid for both holes and I’m not going to get to try the other one out. Luckily for you I brought along some toys for just this eventuality.”

The man stepped back into Stan’s line of sight carrying a very large dildo. Stan’s eyes widened at the sight. The thing was huge, possibly bigger than anything he had taken before but definitely bigger than anything he had taken recently. 

The man ran the tip along Stan’s drool and cum covered lips. Up close Stan could see it was covered in bumps and ridges. The sharp rubber smell of the toy filled his nose. 

The tip was teased into Stan’s mouth and Stan knew that even with the gag there was no way it would fit. He tried to lean away from the intrusion, shaking his head slightly. 

The man frowned and tsked quietly. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Don’t you want to get off?” To emphasize his point the man rubbed the toe of his boot against the underside of Stan’s hard, red cock. 

Stan whined at the pressure, his cock was painfully hard, but he couldn’t have cared less about that. He shook his head again and tried his hardest to beg the man to not do this

“It is quite large,” the man said contemplatively. He tapped the dildo on Stan’s teeth. “But I’m sure a good little slut like you will have no trouble with it.”

Stan jerked to the side, toppling himself onto his side. He grunted when he hit the floor but quickly started wriggling. His only hope at this point was that he could manage to maybe break the ropes around his wrists.

The man just watched Stan struggle. 

Eventually, Stan tired. He’d only managed to tighten the ropes around his arms. He laid where he had fallen, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The man stepped over Stan’s prone body and knelt near his head. 

“Are you done with your little tantrum?” the man asked condescendingly.

Helplessness washed over Stan as he looked up at the man through the corner of his eye. Stan screamed. He didn’t try to form any words, he just tried to force as much noise out of his mouth as he could. 

The man chuckled when Stan’s scream tapered off. “You’re going to want to save that for when I’m fucking you.” 

He grabbed Stan by the shoulders and tipped him onto his stomach. The man reached behind himself and retrieved another cushion, which he positioned underneath Stan’s head and chest. 

Stan’s face pressed against the cushion. His hands were trapped underneath his stomach. The gag pressed uncomfortably against his right cheek. He whimpered at the pain. The man’s large hand ran soothingly along Stan’s spine. 

“I know, sweetheart. You’re so eager for it, don’t worry you’ll get what you need quite soon.”

Stan whimpered again but just closed his eyes, he didn’t have it in him to fight this anymore. His cock throbbed between his legs and the man’s gentle touch was just furthering that need. When the man reached the curve of Stan’s ass he squeezed it roughly. Stan moaned at the feeling, arching his back further into the man’s touch. 

The man retrieved the dildo from where he had set it during Stan’s fit. Stan felt lube dribble down his ass. It was cool enough on his hot skin that he could track its path down his ass and thighs. The man followed the lube with the tip of the dildo, teasing it along the cleft of Stan’s ass. 

Stan tried to shuffle his knees but was stopped by the spreader bar. Not that he needed to move, his position left his ass high in the air, the bar between his knees holding his legs spread apart. 

The dildo teased at his entrance, reigniting Stan’s earlier fears about its size. He whined and tried to wriggle away from it, he needed the man to understand that the toy was just too big.

Thankfully, Stan felt the dildo be removed and be replaced by the man’s fingers. They ghosted over the tight rim of muscles before two of them were pushed past almost reverently. Stan did his best not to tense at the intrusion. He was rewarded when the fingers curled and pressed against his sweetspot.

“You’re already so loose,” the man said as he scissored Stan open. “I bet a slut like you is probably always playing with yourself.” 

Stan moaned, his cock bobbing between his legs. The few brushes against his prostrate felt amazing but weren’t nearly enough. 

That was all the prep the man seemed to think he needed because the fingers were withdrawn and the tip of the dildo once again pressed against his entrance. The pressure as the man slowly inched it past Stan’s muscles was maddening. He had to work even harder not to tense against the toy. 

The bumps and ridges on the toy sent sparks of pleasure through him when they brushed against his prostrate. Stan’s thighs were quivering by the time the dildo was halfway inside him. His cock jumped at the pleasure. Stan moaned and pressed back greedily on the toy, desperate for more of the feeling.

“So, eager,” the man said with a chuckle. For the first time Stan couldn’t deny the man’s favorite phrase. 

When the toy was fully seated Stan felt certain he was going to burst at the seams. He couldn’t believe he had actually managed to take the whole thing. He felt so full and the slightest shift caused some part of the toy to rub against his prostrate. 

The man also seemed quite impressed. His fingers brushed over the taunt skin near the toy’s base. 

“Now let’s see if you can handle it fucking you.” With that the man drew the toy out a couple of inches and pushed it back in. 

Stan jerked at the feeling, moaning eagerly. The man’s hand that wasn’t holding the toy’s base settled on Stan’s shoulder. It pushed Stan’s face into the wet patch of drool on the cushion, but also gave the man somewhere to brace against for the next thrust. 

The man drew the dildo all the way out and quickly thrust it back in. This time Stan screamed. 

The sound tore from his throat as pleasure coursed through his body. Stan felt like a live wire. The man fucked him through his orgasm. Stan’s cock pulsed and cum splattered onto his bound hands and the floor. 

Oversensitive and still twitching Stan felt the dildo being removed and hands rolling him onto his side. The man was saying something above him but Stan was to blissed out to hear what it was.

* * *

The next thing Stan heard was his brother’s concerned voice. 

“Stanley? Are you with me, Stan?”

Stan peeled his eyes open and was greeted by Ford’s fuzzy face. “Mph, Ford?”

“Ah you’re restored to the land of the living,” Ford said. His face became much clearer as he slipped Stan’s glasses back onto Stan’s face. “I had no idea how long you would be out, but after everything we did I figured you could use the rest.”

“How long was I out?” Stan asked. His jaw ached as he spoke and he rubbed at it with his hand. Looking around he could tell that he was in his bedroom in the Shack. 

“Only thirty minutes, but you barely moved while I was cleaning you up and moving you.”

With his glasses on Stan could make out the lines of worry on Ford’s face. Some of the old nerd’s tells had never changed. 

“Whatever it is, Sixer, you’d better just spit it out,” Stan said as he tugged Ford’s arm so that his brother was sitting on the edge of Stan’s bed. 

Stanford flushed a little at Stan calling him out. “Did you find that pleasurable?”

“Of course,” Stan answered adamantly. “It was great Ford. How was it for you?”

“I found it quite enjoyable,” Ford admitted as he glanced down at his hands folded in his lap.

Stan grinned at Ford’s embarrassment. His brother would probably blush himself to death if he knew how cute it made him. 

“I’m just worried about being too much like the men from your past and hurting you on accident,” Ford admitted in a surprising moment of vulnerability. 

Stan could see the conflict on Ford’s face. He was beating himself up about what they had just done, probably even more so because he’d enjoyed it. Things had been like this since the kids had left and he and Ford had been working to repair their relationship. His brother seemed to oscillate between an arrogant prick who thought he knew what was best and a nervous nelly who was worried about breaking Stan. 

Stan reached out and flicked Ford’s nose. 

Ford let out a startled ‘Hey’ and rubbed at his nose. 

“Knock it off, Sixer,” Stan said, knowing he had Ford’s full attention. “Stop being so hard on yourself. I asked you do all that. You think I would have if I didn’t enjoy it?”

“Actually, I’ve been doing some reading about this and you might only think you like it because the trauma rewired your….”

And there was the overbearing know-it-all. Stan rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there,” Stan said, interrupting Ford before he could really get on a roll. “I like it when we do this, Ford, because I like it. Not because of any psychoanalysis bullshit. Besides recreating these experiences with you helps me replace the memories. I know you’re doin’ all this cause you love me. Hell, the fact that you’re worried about triggering me and all that bullshit just proves you’d never be like those guys.” 

Stan sat up slightly, propping himself against the pillows when his sore muscles complained. 

“You might enjoy those scenes but you’re doing it for more than just getting your rocks off.” As Stan said this he laid his hand on his brother’s shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. 

The words didn’t quite have the effect Stan had hoped for. Rather than dispelling Ford’s frustration it just changed his target. 

Ford’s head snapped up and anger flashed in his eyes. “Tell me their names, and where they live. I will find them and I will make them pay.” Ford said. 

The words aren’t enough and he stood up to pace angrily next to the bed, his hands balled into fists. 

Stan was too tired to get up but he crossed his arms and frowned at Ford’s antics. 

“Cool it, Stanford. They’ve already paid. And no one ever did anything I wasn’t okay with. Sure, some of them were real creeps and I sure as hell ain’t inviting them around to meet the kids but that’s just the way it is when you’re living on the streets.”

Ford deflated at this, all his righteous anger draining away as he collapsed onto the bed. The look of pain on his face is infinitely harder for Stan to see than the earlier anger. 

“I’m sorry,” Ford mumbled as he curled around Stan. “I should’ve been there, I should have protected you. 

Stan chuckled as he readjusts his limpet of a brother so they’re both more comfortable. They’ve been having this conversation a lot lately. 

“Don’t say that, Sixer,” Stan said wryly. “Even when I was missing you most I never wished for you to experience those things with me.”

That only made Ford cling closer. “I still want to kill them, make them regret touching you. Make up for being a bad brother.” 

Stan sighed and entwined their hands. “What’s done is done, no use beating yourself up over something neither of us can change,” Stan said. 

They lapse into silence; the only sound is the quiet whisper of their breathing as Stan began to nod off. 

Stan was almost asleep when Ford said something against his neck. He was more asleep than not so he wasn’t entirely sure if he had just imagined it, but it felt like ‘I love you’.


	2. But I Would Change it if I Could

Stan didn’t even look up when his brother approached the small table on the boat when he was eating breakfast one morning and stood at attention. He could tell by the stiffness of Ford’s spine, the hands clasped tightly behind Ford’s back, and the way the old nerd shifted on his feet that Ford was building himself up to say something important. 

By now Stan knew that he would end up hearing whatever is on Ford’s mind whether he likes it or not and interrupting Ford will only result in a pouty lecture. No, better to just let him deliver it at his own pace, even if Ford’s pouts were quite cute. So, he calmly watched Ford out of the corner his eye while he continued to eat. 

Ford cleared his throat once, twice and then the words started to flow. “So Stanley, I’ve been thinking…”

“What’ve I told you about doing that?” Stan couldn't help but interrupt because, yep, there’s that pout. “Sorry, go on,” he said with a wave and a small smirk.

“As I was saying,” Ford continued, looking only a little bit mollified, “before we left Gravity Falls we had a particular sexual encounter. The one you specifically requested.”

“Geez, Sixer, we sleep in the same bed, you don’t have to make it sound like a onetime deal,” Stan said. He would never understand how Ford can make something as fun as sex sound stuffy. “But yeah I do remember the fantastic sex we had reenacting my days as a prostitute.”

Ford full on cringed at Stan’s words much to Stan’s delight, but at this point he’s certain his brother has memorized a script for this encounter, so he wasn’t surprised when the only response he got was ‘quite so.’

“I’ve been considering what you told me afterwards. That you find the encounters to be therapeutic, that they let you reclaim the memories.” 

Stan nodded, he was worried that this was going to be another guilt fest on Ford’s part and was gearing up to chew his brother out. So, he was completely blindsided by what Ford said next. 

“I was wondering if we might try something similar from my experiences in the portal.”

Stan’s stomach plummeted and he lost all interest in his food. “Ford… you didn’t tell me… fuck… I-I’m so sorry,” Stan said, his words are as jumbled as his thoughts. He set his fork down with a sharp clink and buried his head in his hands. 

Of course, Ford had had to turn to prostitution in those alien dimensions. Stan knew what it was like to be alone in an unfriendly world, you did what you had to, to survive. 

Ford stiffened and the confidant façade crumbled in the face of Stan’s distress. Ford quickly slid into the bench across from Stan, reaching across the table to tug at his brother’s hands and get his attention.

“Stan, Stanley no don’t worry it wasn’t like that. I never had to, ah, sell myself. The encounters I was hoping to recreate were times when I was captured and the guards took liberties with my body,” Ford said earnestly, as if that was somehow better.

Stan stared at him aghast. “Fuck, Ford they raped you? I’m so, so sorry. I should have been better, saved you faster, or just listened to you in the first place.”

Ford looked incredibly uncomfortable now. “Stanley it’s not your fault. What did you say to me last time? What’s done is done. I suppose in the most literal sense it was rape but I didn’t see it that way at the time nor do I see it that way now. It was a very fascinating way to learn about other species’ reproductive habits.”

Stan huffed a laugh at that, because honestly only Ford would see it that way. 

Nervously Ford drew a stack of paper from his inner coat pocket. “Uhm I took the liberty of writing a few things down. This isn’t an exact scenario more of an amalgamation of multiple events and some of my own additions based on my imagination.”

He set the stack of paper on the table between the two of them and Stan stared at it suspiciously.

“Your imagination?”

“Yes, similar to the scenario we put together for you before leaving the Shack,” Ford said, looking incredibly embarrassed. “I’ll admit that some of these encounters stuck with me and I found myself thinking of what have happened if things had gone differently. 

Stan can relate to that. He knows those intrusive thoughts all too well. The ones that creep into your head miles or even days down the road. It’s an insidious little voice that says ‘yeah, you got away, but what if they had had a gun instead of a knife or four guys instead of three’. 

“Alright,” Stan said in resignation, “but I’m going through all of this,” his hand patted Ford’s stack of papers, “and can veto any of it.”

Ford nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, of course only what you’re comfortable with. If you have any changes or additions, feel free to make them. I do have one additional request, I would like an element of surprise to this.”

He pulled a small vial from the same pocket and placed it on the stack of papers.

“And that is?” Stan prompted.

“It’s an anesthetic of my own creation. If you’re okay using it, it can be added to any food or drink. Whoever ingests it will be rendered unconscious for half an hour and it causes some haziness upon waking.”

Stan wasn’t happy about this new addition and he frowned at the small vial. But he does understand Ford’s desire for surprise and something like this could really help his brother get invested in the scene.

“I get veto on all parts and this doesn’t happen until we’re off the boat.”

Ford’s face fell a little at this but there is no way Stan is doing this without access to proper medical treatment if something goes wrong with Ford’s drug. He braced himself for an argument, they aren’t scheduled to visit the Shack again until the holidays, it would be a long wait and based on all the work Ford has put into this he was quite eager. But Ford simply nodded, Stan knew he was smart enough to realize that if he really wanted to do this he was at Stan’s mercy.

“Good,” Stan said. He stood and swept the papers and the vial into the inner pocket of his jacket before stomping out onto the deck. He figured that since Ford had ruined his appetite, that his brother could clean the dishes.

* * *

Stan sat at in his chair at the Shack thumbing through the well-worn stack of papers. Ford had been surprisingly good since he’d made the request. They had been in the Shack for almost a month now and Stanley hadn’t gotten more than calculating glances from his brother. He had been certain that it was all he was going to hear about during their shore leave, but Ford had simply thrown himself in the holiday festivities with their friends and family. 

Now though with the younger twins and their parents headed back to California and Soos visiting with Melody’s family in Portland the brothers had the Shack to themselves. Stan was out of excuses. 

He flipped through the pages and toyed with the small vial Ford had also given him one last time, if nothing else it would be fun. He got up and ducked into what was now Soos’s office to get started preparing for the evening before heading into the kitchen to make dinner. Stan twirled the vial between his fingers as he went.

* * *

Ford came to slowly, consciousness only occasionally poking through the fog of whatever drug was impairing his system. He did his best to make as little noise and movement as possible while still assessing his situation. He had spent enough time traveling the multiverse to know that awakening like this rarely involved a friendly face. Unless a Rick was involved, and even then, the friendliness of the face was debatable. 

The first thing he noticed was the blindfold. Even with his eyes wide open he was greeted by darkness and the pressure of cloth tied over his eyes. The next was that he was naked. Whoever had done this had taken all his clothing, and more importantly his weapons. 

His heart was starting to pound but Ford did his best to hear past its frantic thudding. He strained his hearing and when he was fairly certain he was alone he tested his bounds. 

Without his vision, it was difficult to tell the exact nature of his restraints, but from what he could tell his arms were shackled to something, possibly a bar, and suspended above his head. His feet just barely brushed the ground, leaving his shoulders to support his weight. His toes brushed a dirty, unfinished floor and when he lifted his foot he felt the tug of chains on his ankles. Whoever had done this had been thorough.

The drug still clouded his mind but Ford tried his hardest to dredge up his most recent memories. What dimension had he been in? Had he pissed anyone off? Were Bill’s henchmen on his tail?

Even with his faculties slowly returning he couldn’t be sure of any of those things, not that his captors gave him long to ruminate on them. 

“Well, well, well, well look who is finally waking up,” a gruff voice said from Ford’s right. The voice was accompanied by heavy footsteps that drew closer to Ford. “Any guesses why you’re here, sleeping beauty?”

Ford swung his head in the direction of the voice, doing his best to track their footsteps. Since he couldn’t recall his current dimension he had no way of knowing what species he was dealing with. But the creatures voice was eerily reminiscent of Bill, in a way that set Ford’s teeth on edge.

“Your boss can’t stand my face,” Ford hazard. He knew that taunting this being wasn’t his best bet but he needed more information from them and he hated feeling helpless. 

“Haha, someone thinks they’re a wise guy,” the gruff voice said. “You’re not totally wrong though. Stealin’ from us was a dumb idea but even dumber considerin’ who does hate your ugly mug. Gimme that.”

Ford heard paper rustling as it exchanged hands. So, there was more than one guard, good to know. 

“You’re quite a bit grayer now but Cipher’s drawin’ ain’t a bad likeness.”

Ford’s stomach plummeted, they had his wanted poster. Bill’s stupid ad that had dogged him from dimension to dimension. He rarely went anywhere these days that it didn’t already seem to be. 

“I’m certain your boss and I could come to some sort of understanding that didn’t involve Cipher.”

“You think that, huh?” the second guard said. Their voice was higher and grating causing Ford to dub them the annoying guard. “Well unfortunately for you we’ve already gone through all your stuff and you don’t have anything worth nearly as much as what Cipher is offering.” 

Ford started struggling against his bonds as soon as he heard that. Now that he knew these beings were going to hand him over to Bill he had nothing to lose.

“That being said you caused our boss quite a bit of embarrassment,” the gruff guard said his voice getting louder as he stepped into Ford’s space, “and since Cipher don’t care about condition, boss said we could have some fun.” 

That was the only warning Ford got before a meaty fist connected with his ribs. He grunted from the pain and ceased struggling. He hung from the chains while he struggled to catch his breath. 

“This won’t end well for you, Cipher doesn’t do allies. He’ll kill you as soon as pay you,” Ford bit out. His only chance now was that the guards slipped up before Bill came. If nothing else maybe he could antagonize them into killing him before Bill got the chance. 

“Gotta mouth on him this one does,” the annoying guard said. He caught Ford’s chin in his hand and squeezed on the hinges, forcing Ford’s mouth open. “Let’s see what else it’s good for.”

The blunt tip of what likely passed for the guard’s cock brushed against Ford’s lips and he instantly started struggling again. The guard’s hand made it impossible to speak intelligibly but that didn’t stop him from cursing and snarling at them. 

Another couple of jabs from the gruff guard stopped his wild movements.

“Quit your complaining, we could be doin’ much worse to you,” the gruff guard said, following his statement up with a warning tap to Ford’s knee. 

Ford shivered at the threat, if he was going to have any hope of escape he couldn’t get himself hurt so badly he couldn’t make use of an opportunity. As horrifying as having this alien’s cock in his mouth was, a broken knee cap was much worse. 

“Yeah,” the annoying guard said, his grip tightening on Ford’s jaw, “if you even think about trying any funny business Cipher’ll be feeding you through a straw.”

Ford gave one final snarl but allowed his jaw to be tugged open and the guards cock forced in. He tired his hardest to relax and breath through his nose but he had little practice with oral sex and less with such a forceful intrusion. The guards laughed as he choked on the member, spluttering and coughing when it was withdrawn from his throat. 

“Looks like he’s all talk,” the annoying guard said.

“I dunno I don’t think we’re givin’ him the right opportunity to prove himself,” the gruff guard replied. 

Ford wanted to snap something at the two beings, toss out a barbed comment to prove they hadn’t phased him but before he could he heard a snapping click form above his head. Suddenly the chains supporting him were gone and he fell forward. 

The annoying guard must have moved because nothing stopped him from falling heavily onto his hands and knees. Ford let out a grunt of pain as he tried to get his bearings. His mind raced, this might be his chance. He tried to lift his hand up to remove the blindfold but was stopped by a boot coming down on his fingers. Pain flared from his hands and he howled. Between the boot and the pain, he couldn’t stop his wrists from being reshackled to the floor. As the boot was removed and the pain started to recede Ford realized just how exposing his current position was. 

“You don’t want to do this,” he warned. 

Hands seemed to be all over his body, pinching and pulling at sensitive skin. 

“I think you’ll find that we really do,” the gruff guard said. To prove the point hands dragged Ford back so that his ass rubbed against a clothed erection. 

Ford whimpered quietly, without his sight his senses were becoming overwhelmed by the constant touching. The cool air of the cell ghosted over his overheated skin. He had nothing to ground himself but he pushed on none the less. 

“You-you’ll regret this, Cipher doesn’t like it when people play with his toys,” Ford said. His gut twisted at the words and the memories that they dragged up. 

The hands stilled at this, the ones on his hips gripped tighter and Ford heard the guard behind him mumble a curse under his breath. 

Before Ford could push his advantage though the guard drew a familiar pattern on his lower back. He responded with a quick, “green,” before Stanley could ask again.

But his brother didn’t start back up. Instead he just ran his hands over Ford’s back and upper thighs. Ford wasn’t sure if Stan meant for the gesture to be soothing for himself or for Ford. The pause was long enough that Ford became certain that he had ruined their evening by becoming so wrapped up in the scene. He had just been reacting to the stimuli, without thinking about what Stan did and didn’t know. 

As Ford was preparing to call the whole thing off Stanley reached up from behind him and twisted his nipple causing him to cry out. The guard in front of him used this opening to shove their cock back into Ford’s mouth, muffling his noises.

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that won’t we,” Stanley—the gruff guard said while grinding against Ford’s ass again.

Ford tried to curse and snarl but a hand wrapped threateningly around his throat, reminding him that these beings had no concerns about damaging him. 

“Hmm, I’m not too familiar with your species but this seems to be the only hole you’ve got.” The guards finger brushed along the tight ring of muscles at Ford’s entrance. “It’s strange though even a reluctant bitch like you is normally soaking wet by now.”

Ford tensed at the guard’s words. Reproductive systems in the multiverse were so varied that one always ran the risk of something going wrong when copulating with a new species. But generally, both parties worked together to make sure the act went smoothly. If this alien had never seen a human before, particularly a male one, they might make some dangerous mistakes.

He spluttered and grunted around the cock in his mouth, thrashing against his bounds as best he could. Ford was desperate, he would give up on escaping if it meant he could communicate with the guards. 

The gruff guard let out a deep laugh. “Look how eager he is now.”

Shame suffused Ford, his struggles had mostly just left him waving his ass in his captors grasp and he likely made quite the sight right now. With one guard’s cock down his throat and waving his ass in the other’s face, he did look the eager bitch they said he was. 

The gruff guard pressed a single finger in dry. It should have hurt but at the same moment the annoying guard had thrust hard into Ford’s mouth leaving him choking and to distracted to fight the intrusion in his ass. 

The world turned hazy after that. Ford struggled to remain conscious, he couldn’t miss an opportunity to escape if it presented itself. But the feeling of being trapped, caught between the two guards and filled from both ends was overwhelming. 

Ford was startled back to awareness by a new sensation. The annoying guard’s large ridged, cock still thrust into his mouth and his ass was now filled by the gruff guard’s more human like member. The air was filled with the smell of sex and oddly printer ink, as well as the guards’ growls and grunts. Their hands still pinched and tugged at his skin, but now one of the gruff guard’s arms was wrapped around Ford’s waist. The guard’s hand was encircling Ford’s cock and he let out a single miserable groan. 

His cock was stiff. The constant stimulation had seen to that but now that the calloused hand wrapped around it, it was impossible for Ford to continue to ignore his own arousal. 

The gruff guard stroked it in time with his own thrusts. Ford was pretty sure the guard was getting close and trying to get Ford off at the same time. The touch was revolting, or it should have been. There was no denying the pleasure that the friction provided or how quickly it was driving him towards an orgasm. 

He sobbed as he came, not that it made any noise around the thick member still filling his mouth. The tightening of his ass around the gruff guard’s cock seemed to be all the being needed for their own orgasm. The guard came with a satisfied groan. Even as he shook with pleasure Ford could feel the guard’s hot seed settling inside him. It seemed to burn him from the inside out. 

Both cocks were pulled out of him and he almost collapsed right there on the floor, but a hand tangled in his hair and kept him barely upright. Fingers from a large hand were shoved into his mouth.

“Clean up your mess,” the gruff guard said.

Ford couldn’t see but it didn’t take him long to realize that he was being asked to clean his own cum from the being’s hand. He did his best to lick the salty taste clean from it.

A grunt was all he got for his efforts. 

“Now you just wait there for Cipher to come pick you up,” the gruff guard said as two sets of footsteps walked away from him. 

Ford was left lying shivering and naked on the floor in his own cum and sweat. He was certain he looked pathetic but he didn’t even try to remove the blindfold to dispirited to even contemplate escape.

* * *

A gentle hand brushed along his shoulder, “You with me, Stanford?” his brother asked.

Stanford’s head reeled for a moment but then he nodded. Slowly the blindfold was removed from his eyes and light flooded his vision. He blinked owlishly up at Stanley. 

Before he could try to speak Stan pushed a glass of water at him. Ford raised his hands, half expecting to be stopped by the shackles but found them free to move. As he sipped at the water he looked around himself. 

He still sat on the dirt floor and the shackles that had just been restraining him lay only a few feet away, but now it was evident that he had never been in a prison cell just the basement of the Shack. 

“Sorry, I didn’t take you upstairs or anything,” Stanley said with a wry grin. “I know you carried me to bed last time, but that’s a recipe for disaster with my back. Plus, you’re too sweaty for my help to touch you.”

Ford looked up to see his brother standing over the two of them, watching with concern. Except it wasn’t actually Stanley, the colors were a little too faded for the third man to be real. 

“You used the copy machine,” Ford said. At least that explained how the two guards. As he looked closer he could see the clone was wearing rubber gloves, which had allowed him to touch Ford without melting. There was also a large ridged dildo sitting on a nearby table, obviously, the annoying guard’s cock. 

“Yep, you said you wanted there to be surprises,” Stan said. He stood up and walked over to the clone. “Alright, you saw he was fine. You know the deal.” 

The clone’s face was much less worried now and he simply nodded before heading upstairs. 

“Where is he going?” Ford asked. He felt like he should have been able to figure it out but his mind was still hazy and afloat from the sex.

“Uh, oh to bathroom. I don’t want to have to clean up all that paper junk again so he’s gonna go melt in the bathtub,” Stan said, coming back over to Ford’s side. “The idiot had to be sure you were alright first though.”

Ford chuckled at Stan’s dismissive attitude. “They’re exact copies of the original person,” he said. 

“I know, and the original is a sentimental idiot too. Now let’s get you upstairs and to bed.”

Ford happily allowed Stan to help him off the floor and wrap him up in a warm robe. He was feeling well enough to walk on his own but, well, maybe he was a bit of a sentimental idiot too because he didn’t pass up the opportunity to lean on Stanley as they made their way upstairs.


End file.
